


Froot Hoop

by Starborn_Sound



Category: Danny Phantom
Genre: Gen, and I have no regrets, cant believe i wrote like 3 pages in google docs for a pun, i wrote this entire thing just for a dumb joke, just like danny will die if he doesn't annoy vlad every now and then, rated because i'll die if i dont say fuck every now and then, there is no angst in this fic except for the comma abuse, this is the first actual thing i've written since quarantine started lmao, why is froot loop spelled like that, would it kill you to make it fruit loop cereal guys
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-29
Updated: 2020-06-29
Packaged: 2021-03-03 20:48:10
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,082
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24971818
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Starborn_Sound/pseuds/Starborn_Sound
Summary: Nothing truly beats annoying, confusing, and making fun of that asshole froot loop, especially when Danny had already been having a bad week.(This is sort of crack treated seriously, but the crack is pretty tame. I basically just wrote this in the car to make a single pun.)
Relationships: Danny Fenton & Vlad Masters
Comments: 4
Kudos: 72





	Froot Hoop

Danny Fenton was not having a very good week.

It was completely Vlad's fault, which was unsurprising, all things considered. Most problems in Danny's life could be tied back to Vlad, and if not him, to ghosts in general. Usually, Vlad's tendency to be a complete and utter froot loop was easy enough to ignore… okay, it absolutely wasn't, but he got used to it eventually. But Vlad was upset that his shampoo was replaced with Jack-Fenton-Orange Phase-Proof Hair Dye™ right before an important mayoral meeting, which Danny and his clone/cousin/sister/daughter Danielle had absolutely  _ nothing  _ to do with if anyone asked, so the billionaire had decided to get revenge by joining his family  _ every night _ for dinner, and frankly, Danny was going  _ insane. _ He (and Jazz) could only take so much of his mother getting flirted with before snapping.

This was why, when Vlad decided to attack the city as Plasmius, Danny wasn't as upset with his time playing  _ Doomed  _ with Sam and Tucker being interrupted as he would have been otherwise, glad for any excuse to punch the old man in the face. Vlad had been going out as Plasmius more than usual, recently, although he got a nice break after the hair dye prank, which was truly a shame. Danny would die again for the chance to see Plasmius with bright orange hair. Tucker had worked  _ hard _ on making that hair dye work in ghost form and be unable to be disposed of in ghostly ways.

Hair dye aside, Danny transformed and bid goodbye to his friends, admiring his transformation rings. The white lights didn't do anything other than support his sparkly magical girl aesthetic, but he could pull off a few pointless tricks with them like holding them in place. It was the only power of his that he and his friends couldn't find a practical purpose for in combat.

Shaking his head, Phantom shot off, following his ghost sense to lead him to his greatest annoyance.

"Hello, little badger. Are you finally going to accept my offer and join me as my son?"

Phantom scoffed. "You fucking wish, you creepy froot loop!" That exchange was a common opening to their fights, and the two began exchanging blows, Danny shouting out quips and puns while Plasmius was his usual creepy self, monologuing about his dear Madeline.

Previously, Danny would have struggled against Plasmius, but the young hero had been in the superhero business for a few years, now, so Vlad, despite all his power and influence, was no longer much danger to him in a head-on fight. Vlad was only truly dangerous when he had a scheme other than the whole "I'm going to kill your Dad and fuck your Mom" shtick he constantly had going on, which was surprisingly not currently an issue. Basically, Phantom didn't have too much trouble, especially with a week's worth of anger to let out. 

Plasmius, however, still continued to try and manipulate the teen into joining him, somehow oblivious to the fact that Daniel, in fact, hated his guts and would never do that. Well, he wasn't  _ oblivious _ . Vlad knew the younger halfa wouldn't agree now. But he was a billionaire, used to getting what he wanted no matter how much money he had to throw around and how many people he had to overshadow to do so. People didn't just tell him no, which is part of the reason he was still pursuing Daniel-- obtaining the boy was a challenge he refused to back down on.

Still, Vlad Plasmius, one of Amity Park’s most dangerous and powerful offenders, almost fell out of the sky with a comical expression on his face when Phantom growled and shouted, "fine! If you want to mentor me so badly, I'll let you teach me one thing!"

See, in the middle of the fight, as Danny was hurling insults at Vlad and contemplating new ways to make his life hell, he thought back to his musings on his transformation rings and suddenly reached an epiphany. It may not have had an obvious offensive purpose, but annoyance was still a valuable practical tactic in combat. His friends were going to  _ love  _ this.

To Vlad's credit, he managed to regain his composure relatively quickly, although Danny would forever treasure the look of shock on his face, as would the internet, once getting a hold of a still shot from a video a civilian took. Shocked Plasmius would be a meme for the next two and a half weeks. It would go well with the photo of Danny and Danielle, in ghost mode, floating menacingly above Plasmius and T-posing that had been taken shortly before the hair dye incident last week. Sadly, the comical shocked expression quickly shifted into unrestrained glee. Danny was  _ so  _ excited to wipe that smug grin right off his face.

And so he did.

"Finally! You won't regret this, Daniel! What would you like me to teach you?"

The vampiric asshole didn't even see it coming.

Phantom summoned his rings around his hips. For a moment, Plasmius genuinely believed the younger halfa would reveal his identity in front of the entire city.

The rings, however, stayed there rather than splitting apart. Danny grinned, showing off the baby fangs growing in his mouth, a look nearly everyone recognized as the look teenagers get before being little shits.

Voice saturated with cheeky innocence, Danny Phantom gestured to the rings and asked, completely seriously, "Can you teach me how to hula hoop?"

Vlad blinked before screaming in anguish and being sucked into a Fenton Thermos.

Despite nobody really understanding the strange and seemingly purposeless power Phantom showed off, #teachphantomtohulahoop was trending on Twitter that night.

(Somewhere, someplace, one Valerie Gray also screamed, realization flooding her as she made a certain connection. Phantom had not really thought this through.)

(The next day at school, Valerie Gray got Danny Fenton a hula hoop as a gift. Nobody thought much of it (there's no use paying any mind to anyone so low on the social ladder) except Danny himself, who immediately got detention when Mr. Lancer caught him swearing.)

(Valerie just laughed, though, so it appears everything worked itself out.)

(If that exact hula hoop ended up in Vlad Master's Amity Park mansion with a message saying "for the froot hoop" and signed by both Danny Phantom and the Red Huntress, well, that was nobody else's business but their own.)

Danny Fenton was having a very good week.


End file.
